


The Pining is Mutual

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious!Derek, oblivious!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was standing in front of the big sliding doors to Derek’s loft. He’d been standing there for at least a minute, realizing what a horrifically bad idea this was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pining is Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

This was a bad idea. It was probably the worst idea Stiles had ever had. Actually, it was Scott’s idea. Okay, so maybe Stiles had said it, but Scott had been very supportive and encouraging. He should have known. When his best friend agreed with one of his plans, it usually turned out to have been a really stupid one. Like when Stiles had told him to come find half a dead girl’s body in the woods. This idea probably wasn’t as bad, but there was a chance that Scott would be trying to find _his_ mutilated body in the woods tonight.

Stiles was standing in front of the big sliding doors to Derek’s loft. He’d been standing there for at least a minute, realizing what a horrifically bad idea this was. He hadn’t heard anything from inside the loft, and if Derek was home he would’ve heard Stiles’ jeep pull up. Well, since Derek obviously wasn’t there, Stiles could go home. He could forget about the stupid plan, swear Scott to secrecy and silence, and then he would play video games for the next 24 hours.

He turned on his heels and bolted down the stairs. But since he was as lucky as a nameless red-shirt, he wasn’t even halfway to the next floor when he heard Derek’s door slide open. He froze mid-step and only just caught himself before he tumbled the rest of the way down.

‘Stiles, what are you doing?’

He plastered a smile on his face and spun around.

‘Yo, Derek. I… was just leaving.’

‘I can see that. Why were you here in the first place?’

‘No reason.’

He could feel his heart trying to beat out of his chest. And by the frown on Derek’s face, the werewolf could hear it. He could probably smell his fear as well.

‘You’re freaking out. What’s wrong?’

‘Nothing. Nothing is wrong. And I’m not freaking out. Why would you think that?’

Judging by the look on Derek’s face, the other man is not impressed. His eyebrows are saying _even without my super werewolfy senses I would be able to tell that you’re lying_.

‘Get in and tell me what’s wrong.’

Stiles quickly calculated his chances of getting out if he made a break for it. Derek would catch him before he was two floors down, though. So, instead he grudgingly followed Derek inside his loft.

Goodbye, sweet world. I will miss you and I hope you’ll miss me, were Stiles’ last thoughts before he stepped inside. He left the door open, to enhance the odds of him making an escape.

Derek was standing at the bottom of the steps leading down into his loft. And did he really have to look so cuddly today? With his stupid fluffy hair, his stupid sweatpants, and his stupid soft looking sweater. Damn it. And now he was crossing his arms so that his arms were bulging and he looks all authoritative and his eyebrows were saying _just spit it out Stiles, I haven’t had dinner yet and you look like a meal in that red hoodie and…_ Okay the last bit wasn’t actually true. But the soft look was giving Stiles a, probably, false sense of security.

Stiles had prepared an entire speech on the ride over. He took a deep breath in.

‘Why don’t you like me?’

Wait, that wasn’t the speech.

‘What?’

Stiles shuffled his feet and nervously started fidgeting with the zipper on his hoodie.

‘Why don’t you like me? I mean, you’re always smiling at the others and greeting them when they come in, but never me. And you hug people now. You cuddle with Malia on the couch when we’re watching a movie. You’re always touching Scott or Liam. Lydia lets you touch her hair. She never lets anyone touch her hair. You’re marking everyone as part of the pack, everyone but me. You always ask everyone whether they’re comfortable and if they need anything. Well, you do that with me too, but you always look as if you’d rather not. You always make sure to be as far away from me as possible during pack nights. And Scott says I was imagining things, but I swear that you once held your breath when we were in the kitchen together. And… Just… I don’t get it.’

By the end of his ramble, Stiles could feel that he had curled in on himself and there were tears stinging behind his eyes. What if Derek really hated him? Stiles was terrified of what Derek would say.

But Derek didn’t say anything.

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, and then slowly lifted his head.

Derek was staring at him with a shocked look on his face. His eyebrows were gibberish to Stiles.

‘I’m sorry.’

Wait. What?

‘Why?’

‘I never meant to… Fuck.’

Derek let out a frustrated breath.

‘I do like you, Stiles. I like you a lot. So much even, that I’m scared to make you uncomfortable. I don’t touch you, because I wouldn’t be able to stop. I don’t greet you, because every time I see you I don’t remember how to. I want to say things to you that I’m not allowed to. And you’re right, I do hold my breath when you’re near me, because you smell so fucking good. I want to bury myself in your scent. I’m sorry I hurt you, you have no idea. But I thought it would be better than spilling my feelings all over you. I know you just want to be friends. So, if you want we can go back to that, I’ll try. If you don’t… I get it.’

Now, Stiles was the one staring. Because, oh my god, Derek was such a moron.

‘Holy shit, you are such an idiot! I can’t believe you! Are you kidding me right now, Derek?’

Stiles was aware that he was shouting. And flailing. But he didn’t care. He had just gotten an honest to god love confession from Derek Hale. Who now had a pained expression on his face. That  wasn’t good. Stiles was going to fix that.

‘There has been pining, Derek. For weeks! No, I’m sorry. Months! Do you have any idea how much ice-cream and curly fries I’ve eaten in that time? Let’s just say it’s a good thing I’m on the lacrosse team. There was so much pining that I’m pretty sure the rest of the pack was hoping you were going to rip my throat out, just so that it would stop! So please, touch, cuddle, spoil me, spill away with your feelings. They are happily and very enthusiastically reciprocated.’

He had emphasized his last point by poking his finger into Derek’s chest. That was weird. When had he moved? Not the point. Derek’s face was the point. It was very close. And it was smiling.

‘Oh my god. You’re face could make flowers grow when you’re smiling.’

‘Shut up.’

‘Make me.’

‘I’m regretting everything. I take everything back. I don’t like you.’

‘Shut up.’

Derek opened his mouth to respond, but before he could Stiles pressed his own against it.

There was nothing smooth about it. Their noses clashed, which made Derek jump back. Stiles fell forward and started swinging his arms around, trying to find something to hold on to. Derek had to pin his arms to his sides so he wouldn’t hurt either, or both, of them. And when he had them steadied, Derek took control.

He put Stiles’ hands on his hips and slid his own hands up the boy’s arms. He gently cradled his head and tilted it to side a bit. Stiles opened up with a sigh when Derek’s tongue gently licked over his lips. And all the while, Derek was gently stroking his thumbs over Stiles’ cheekbones.

With every passing second Stiles felt himself relaxing more and more. When they finally broke for air he was breathing heavily and hanging on to Derek for dear life.

‘Holy crap.’

‘Thanks.’

‘Seriously, dude. We should do this every day. Everywhere. In every position. On your couch, against the wall, on your bed, on my bed, at the park, in a restaurant, in the school parking lot, because hell yes I’m going to show you off. Then there are the preserve, your kitchen, the swing in my backyard, the backseat of the Camaro. We are definitely doing this in the Camaro.’

‘You do realize that if we start making out in all of those places your dad will find out and arrest me. Or shoot me.’

‘No, he won’t. He guessed by the second pint of ice-cream. He’s fine with it. As long as he doesn’t catch us in any compromising positions and I’m home by eleven on school nights, he promised to neither shoot nor arrest you.’

Derek doesn’t say anything, but his eyebrows are telling Stiles that _if I die, I’m haunting you_.

‘Too many words are happening right now. I vote we go back to the kissing.’

Stiles let out a squawk when, in answer, Derek put his hands right below Stiles’ ass and hoists him up. He quickly wrapped his arms and legs around his boyfriend. Would Derek be okay with him calling him his boyfriend? Stiles was nothing if not without filter.

‘Can I call you my boyfriend, now?’

‘Sure. Do you want a change of venue for the continuance of our make out session?’

‘To the bed, oh boyfriend mine.’

He pointed in the direction he thought the bed might be in. Derek rolled his eyes, but the look on his face was fond. It’s all making Stiles a little a giddy and a giggle slipped out when Derek actually started walking them to his bed. He decided to bury his head in Derek’s neck. Partly to prevent any more of those giggles slipping out, but mostly because he was allowed to do that now. He clung a little tighter.

This was the best plan he’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
